Mixi Nirath
General About Mixi Name: Mixi Nirath Age: 20ish Professions: Tailor and enchanter Description: Mixi is a small young gnome, with green bright eyes and a light voice. Her hair is dark and a bit messy, but she tries to keep it somewhat neat. Background Story Mixi doesn't remember much from anything before or during the Gnomeregan incident. She woke up in Ironforge one day, and have tried to manage herself since, not knowing anything about friends or family, or from where she has her 'talent' for the Dark Arts. The Demons Biznam the Imp Biznam has always tried to help out Mixi in her dark arts and dealings with the nether powers and demons. He is kind of Mixi's advisor and ambassador when it comes to the warlock world. Mixi knows that many imps secretly plan to overthrow their master, but she trust Biznam too much to think any ill thoughts about him. She considder him a friend, not the most trustworthy, reliable kind of a friend, but a friend none the less. Jhommon the Voidwalker Jhommon is simply a tool to Mixi. She has no emotional attachments to him, besides occasional annoyance or even sometime anger when Jhommon doesn't seem to be able to handle the situations she puts him in. She knows it's her own fault, but still uses the voidwalker as a scapegoat for her anger and frustration. Jhommon hasn't been summoned much ever since Mixi managed to enslave Jhuudhun the Felguard. Nimnia the Succubus Nimnia is a very cunning, sly, and seductive succubus. Mixi didn't really enslave her as much as she made a deal with her. She came in contact with the succubus through Biznam when she was having a crush on another gnome, and wanted to get some advice in that area. Nimnia promised to help Mixi if Mixi promised to "take care of Nimnia". By "taking care" Nimnia wanted to be summoned at least twice a week without restrictions so "she could go have some fun". Mixi agreed to the deal, got the advices, but had trouble keeping her end of the bargain as the advices turned out to be rather ineffective on this one gnome she wanted. Biznam acted as a broker and the deal between Mixi and Nimnia became something more along the lines of: when needed, Mixi could summon Nimnia for the price of letting Nimnia loose for a night. Traamyn the Felhunter Traamyn is a pet. A kind of dog that Mixi is secretly very fond of. Traamyn is rarely summoned anymore, except when Mixi feels like some relaxing playful fun alone without anyone nearby. She's well aware about people general thoughts on demons, and tries to keep her time with the demons to a minimum, and (sadly) as Traamyn is more a toy than a tool, he rarely gets to see the nightsky. Jhuudhun the Felguard Jhuudhun is Mixi's most used tool. She summoned him and enslaved him at a time he was rather weak, and he hates her for that. He doesn't curse her in secrets, but does it openly to her face, often letting her know that he will kill her as soon as he gets the hint of a chance. Mixi doesn't hate Jhuudhun, but has no fond feelings for him either. She's using him often, simply because he's the most powerful in her arsenal. His constant taunting, cursing, and sharp remarks keeps her focused on her control over him. After a long day with Jhuudhun, Mixi is usually more exhausted than usual, but she keeps telling herself that she'll gain the strenght to better handle him as times goes by. Family and friends Muxi Nirath, annoying babysister! Aati, good friend who seems to have a crush on Mixi. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)